


Puppy love

by Kpooping



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I swear, Its 1 am and I am feeling so mUCH, M/M, Non AU, Pre Debut, They are real I swear, just fluff, no smut in this sorry to disappoint, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it was hard to adapt, Hansol was shy and everyone said his hair was weird.<br/>There were 16 other boys in the small, cramped apartment, and there was no such thing as privacy anymore, no claiming things. He had to share. </p><p>But as he laid his eyes on a boy, shorter than him and chubby in cheeks, with an attitude and lips as pouty as ever, he decided that he will be the only thing he won't be willing to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> aka young/puppy love verwan bc I'm just dying I can't think stRAIGHT 
> 
> its not much its short and bleH but I just had to get it out of my system

* * *

* * *

 

Today, Seungkwan was wearing a yellow sweater and it looked kind of baggy, kind of lazy. But Seungkwan was kind of lazy too, and Hansol enjoyed watching him. 

At first, he was unnoticed, peeking up at him under his bangs and mentioning his name once or twice when talking to his friends. He was scared to approach, to ask for help with dancing or understand a book they were to read. 

But then, one day, Seungkwan came to him. And from there it was easy. His smile was sweet and cute and charming, and Hansol was trapped. He was only fifteen at the time and liking someone was so easy, but he was  _terrified._ But Seungkwan somehow always knew what to say, what to do, even without asking. 

They were standing in a circle, playing a game and losing time, back to one another. Seungkwan was being giggly as usual, standing right from Hansol, and he was writhing and swaying around like he couldn't be in peace. And then, he reached for Hansol's hand, his fingers brushing his. Hansol's eyes widened and he jerked his hand away, though an accidental smile spread his lips and he relaxe .  _This was good,_ he thought, and after a while of push and pull, he spread his fingers and slipped his palm into Seungkwan's. 

Their hands locked perfectly and Hansol's heart jumped.  _This was really good._

They got close. They got too close, to the point where they were sitting down on the floor and Hansol was behind Seungkwan, holding him close to his chest and arms wrapped around him. Dropping kisses to his nape and shoulders when hyungs weren't watching. Or the other way around, when Seungkwan had his arms around Hansol, his nose pressed to his back, inhaling his scent. Unlike others, he really liked Hansol's hair. 

And Hansol really liked his body, his legs. He made sure to compliment him a lot, to touch him a lot. They always shared beds, since week one. And they always cuddled while they slept, with Hansol's arms around Seungkwan, fingers under his shirt to stroke his chest and his belly. He was perfect to him. 

They were kind of growing up together, every day spent in the studio, practise room, surviving and waiting for the Debut day. They knew the results would he promising, they tried so hard and worked too well for their dream to never come true. 

And it happened, their debut date was released, and they were  _so_ happy. They were celebrating all day, having a day off and eating and dancing and drinking (juice), and that night, cuddled up under the blankets and pressed tight to one another, Seungkwan had kissed Hansol. 

It was sweet and short and clumsy, neither of them knew what to do. So they settled for soft kisses and pecks, fingers curling around shirts, heads spinning and lips bruising. They kissed every day since. 

The year of the change came, when Hansol dyed his hair lighter brown, and Seungkwan remained dark but the new haircut was refreshing and Hansol felt even more in love. They grew, they were taller and stronger, with a goal in mind and hope and energy in their hearts, for their life has just began.

But they promised to stay together. They still held hands, Hansol still held Seungkwan and still pressed kisses to his neck. Seungkwan still wore his shirts and Seungkwan still liked Hansol's hair and his smell. They still slept together, in the same bed, even after all these months. They still shared kisses, secrets and fears. Hansol still stayed up every night to watch Seungkwan's favorite drama with him, and Seungkwan still listened to him rap endlessly, only to shut him up with his lips.

And they were still in love, still young and naive, but they had one another, they had quiet promises pressed against each others lips, only they could whisper.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is so horrible it's 2:16 am currently and I'm done I apologise for the shittiness I juST NEEDRD THIS HERE I'll probably delete it after thO


End file.
